Save the last chance
by Arum
Summary: UA Robin est obligée de déménager. Parmit ses nouveaux collègues, sa voisine de bureau, Nami, entraine la brune dans son groupe de danse. C'est l'histoire de trois coeurs: L'un est séducteur, un autre est timide et le dernier est hésitant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : C'est pas a moi, c'est tout a leur vrai auteur !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je précise que c'est un UA.

*One Piece*

Robin traina sa valise jusqu'aux arrêts des bus TER. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs mis a disposition et sortit le billet qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle souffla, secoua se chevelure de jais pour se rafraichir et observa le bord de la gare de ses yeux bleus. Puis ouvrant son sac, elle sortit un livre énorme et commença à le lire, résolue à passer le temps d'une façon où d'une autre. Après tout, le TER qu'elle devait prendre, soit le prochain qui arriverait à la gare, ne viendrait que dans une demi-heure.

Jeune fille brillante, autant dans ses études pendant sa jeunesse que dans son travail, Robin avait été obligée de déménager pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un homme qu'elle haïssait et craignait au plus haut point, Kuzan Aokiji, avait élu domicile dans la même ville qu'elle. Elle avait obtenu de son supérieur une mutation en Rhône-Alpes et un logement de fonction proche de son lieu de travail. Elle-même avait été étonnée d'autant de chance, c'était rare qu'on accorde a un employé lambda un poste dans le sud alors que d'autres avec des capacités plus précises attendait parfois plusieurs années pour ce genre de « promotion », s'ils l'obtenaient, bien entendu.

Son ancien patron, Franky, de six ans seulement son ainé, avait tout de même réussi à lui trouver cette place. D'ailleurs, il avait été très sympathique ces derniers mois **(1)**, Robin savait qu'elle regretterait surement un homme comme lui.

Bientôt, le bus tant attendu par la brune et les voyageurs qui l'avaient rejoint passa la barrière et se gara sur les places immenses réservées à ce type de véhicule. Robin rangea tranquillement son livre et se leva afin de ranger sa valise dans le grand coffre du car. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle monta dans le bus et présenta son ticket à composter au chauffeur, avant de s'installer dans la deuxième rangée, à droite, du coté de la fenêtre et poser son sac sur le siège a coté d'elle. Devant elle, un panneau défilant indiquait les arrêts que les bus allait desservir. Elle compta mentalement le nombre de nom et sortit son livre. Sur les huit différents abris, elle devait descendre au sixième, elle avait donc du temps.

Peu après, le bus se mit en marche. Le véhicule était déjà plein de moitié alors qu'il ne s'agissait que du départ. La plupart des voyageurs discutaient entre eux. La brune, la tête plongée dans son livre, ne semblait pas être avenante et les rares voyageurs qui avait tenté de la draguer en lui demandant si « la place est libre, jolie demoiselle ? **(2)** » s'étaient vus rejeter assez violemment par la jeune historienne, qui leur répondait sèchement, d'un ton qui ne souhaitait aucune réponse.

Au premier arrêt, une gare, trois femmes d'une cinquantaine d'année descendirent, remplacé rapidement par un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes âgés de vingt à vingt-cinq ans. Deux hommes les suivirent. Le car commençait vraiment à se remplir.

Robin leva les yeux de son livre, dont elle avait entamé l'avant-dernier chapitre, et se leva légèrement pour voir derrière elle, plaçant un doigt entre deux pages du livre. Une grimace apparue sur son joli visage fin. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de place de libre. Sans compter celle qui était près d'elle, il n'y avait environ plus qu'une dizaine de place. Elle se rassit, et rouvrit le livre à la bonne page, pendant que le chauffeur redémarrait.

Le trajet fut plus long que le premier. De temps en temps, Robin levait la tête du livre et observait la campagne dans laquelle elle était. Souriante à la vue des chèvres et des moutons qui paissaient dans l'herbe grasse, elle retournait cependant rapidement à sa lecture.

Elle était si prise dans la lecture que quand le bus arriva à l'arrêt. La station avait beau être perdue dans la campagne, apparemment, le village d'à-côté était grand puisque plusieurs personnes attendait le TER. Seul un jeune couple descendit alors que plusieurs voyageurs montèrent dans le véhicule.

Robin sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. D'un mouvement brusque elle se dégagea et se tourna un peu. Devant elle, un garçon était légèrement penché vers elle, la main juste a coté de son épaule gauche. Il se redressa et lui souri.

**?**-Bonjour !

**R**-Bonjour.

**?**-Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

**R**-Désolée, mais non ! Trouve-toi une autre place !

**?**-Je veux bien mais …

**R**-Mais quoi ?

**?**-Ben, il y en a plus trop des places.

Exaspérée, Robin se retourna pour vérifier les dires du jeune homme. Son regard céruléen balaya l'arrière du bus. Effectivement, toute les places libres avait été prises. Elle se rassit, soupira et souleva son sac avant de le déposer par terre entre ses pieds. Le jeune garçon accentua son sourire et s'assit à sa place, plaçant son propre sac à dos sous le siège.

Robin en profita pour l'observer. Une cicatrice sur la pommette, les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, il portait une chemise rouge à gros bouton doré et un short en jeans qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il portait des tongs à ses pieds, un bracelet en tissu noir avec des perles en verre à son bras gauche, juste en dessous de l'épaule et un chapeau en paille à bord rouge sur sa tête. Il retira son chapeau et s'éventa un peu avec avant de l'enfoncer sur sa tête. Il tourna ensuite son visage vers celui de Robin, laquelle reprit contenance et sa lecture par la même occasion.

**?**-Au fait, je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

**R**-Robin.

**L**-Moi c'est Luffy ! Monkey. !

**R**-Heureuse pour toi.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Luffy pour comprendre que la jeune femme a coté de lui n'avait _absolument aucune_ envie de discuter. Il haussa les sourcils et sortit son Ipod **(3)**. Il fit glisser le bouton au dessous du fond d'écran le représentant avec un autre homme aux cheveux un peu longs. Il mit ses écouteurs, appuya sur la touche _play_ pour que son épisode de Dr House commence et se cala un peu plus profondément et confortablement dans son siège.

Robin de son coté regrettait de l'avoir laissé s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Solitaire comme elle était, il la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Tournant les pages les unes après les autres, elle se retrouva bientôt sans aucune page à tourner. Le dernier chapitre terminé, elle referma son livre et le rangea dans son sac.

Robin se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Ses yeux azurés essayaient tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les grandes étendues vertes qui se présentaient devant elle. Elle voyait sans regarder, elle entendait sans écouter **(4)**. Rapidement fatiguée, elle se rassit droit sur son siège et secoua ses cheveux une deuxième fois. Il faisait si chaud et surtout si lourd dans le bus, malgré la climatisation.

A coté d'elle elle sentait le jeune Luffy sourire. Il regardait attentivement son Ipod, les oreilles branchées grâce à ses écouteurs. Se redressant discretement, elle jeta un regard sur ce qu'il regardait. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mit son film en arrêt et se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac. Il en ressortit un double écouteur **(5)**, en servant copieusement la demoiselle de son magnifique sourire.

**L**-Tu veux regarder le film avec moi ?

**R**-Hein … euh …

**L**-tu regardais au-dessus de mon épaule. Tu sais, tu comprendrais mieux ce qui se passe si tu entendais les dialogues

**R**-Oh. C'est gentil de me proposer ça, mais … non, merci.

**L**-Tu es sure ?

**R**-Oui.

Pour couper court à la conversation, Robin se rassit droite sur son siège et ferma les yeux, prête à faire une petite sieste. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir s'empare d'elle.

Le film s'arrêta. Luffy retira ses écouteurs et tourna la tête vers sa voisine. Elle dormait. Et se tourna d'un coup. Un papier sortit de sa poche et tomba au sol. En bon garçon gentil et serviable qu'il était, il ramassa le papier et l'observa. Il s'agissait du billet du TER qu'elle avait fait composter. Un sourire, bien plus discret que celui qu'il avait offert à la jeune fille, apparut sur son visage. Ainsi, elle s'arrêtait là ! Il lui demanda pardon mentalement et rangea le ticket dans le sac. Il regarda une autre fois la femme endormie a coté de lui et démarra un nouvel épisode.

« Eh Robin ! » La jeune fille se retourna. Devant elle se trouvait une femme, les yeux myosotis, comme elle, et les cheveux long et blanc. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit, la femme lui prit l'épaule et la secoua, en l'appelant. Robin referma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, ce n'était plus la femme qui lui ressemblait, mais le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré environ une heure auparavant. Robin se releva, un peu engourdie.

**R**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**L**-Tu vas bientôt descendre, alors je te réveille.

**R**-Oh … merci.

**L**-De rien.

**R**-Attends un peu ! Comment ça se fait que tu saches à quel arrêt je descends.

**L**-Ton billet est tombé quand tu dormais. D'ailleurs, je l'ai rangé dans ton sac, excuse moi d'y avoir touché.

**R**-Non, tu as bien fait.

Elle passa ses bras derrière sa tête et s'étira avant de finir de bailler. Elle vit la station depuis l'endroit où elle était. Eh bien, heureusement qu'il l'avait réveillée, où elle ne serait pas descendue au bon endroit.

Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt. La jeune fille se leva et prit son sac. A sa grande surprise, le garçon fit de même et ouvrit la marche pour sortir du bus. Il descendait également avec elle ? C'est bizarre. Il s'approcha du coffre et sortit deux valises. Il se tourna vers Robin et lui demanda de lui indiquer sa valise, qu'il sortit. Il referma le coffre et adressa un signe au chauffeur qui redémarra. Robin avait allumé son portable pour appeler un moyen de transport.

**R**-Allo ? Oui, bonjour, je m'appelle Nico Robin et j'aimerai avoir un taxi, s'il-vous-plait.

**?**- …

**R**-Où je suis ? Attendez un instant... Je suis a l'arrêt du TER, St jean de …

**?**- …

**R**- Oh, vous connaissez !

**?**-…

**R**-Un taxi arrive ? Merci. J'attends.

Elle raccrocha. Pendant ce temps là, Luffy attendait sur le banc. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir a coté de lui. Contrairement à son attitude dans le bus, il paraissait énervé et parlait dans sa barbe. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, donnant des coups de pieds agacés dans les cailloux et regardant la route. Il s'arrêta brusquement et tira son portable de sa poche, un modèle plutôt ancien, tranchant avec la modernité de tout son autre équipement. Il appuya sur quelque touche et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Apres une bonne minute de sonnerie, sa voix se mit à gronder

**L**-Ace ! Dis-moi, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, du genre moi ?

**?**- …

**L**-Comment ça tu t'es endormi ?

**?**- …

**L**-Bon. Tu compte amener tes fesses et venir me chercher ou pas ?

**?**- …

**L**-T'es pas loin ? Bon d'accord.

Il raccrocha et se rassit. Quelques minutes après, une voiture bleue arriva et se gara sur la petite place. Un homme brun en sortit. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs et des taches de rousseur sur les joues. Il portait un chapeau orange avec deux smiley, un souriant et l'autre pleurant, un collier en perles rouges, un tee-shirt avec une flamme orange sur un fond noir et un short ainsi que des bottes de même couleur.

Luffy s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras … avant de le frapper violemment sur la tête. Sous le regard étonné de la noiraude, Luffy criait sur l'homme sans manquer de l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Le chauffeur semblait plutôt fatigué et habitué de cet accueil et le subissait sans broncher. Il attendait patiemment la fin de cet accès de colère. Le plus jeune se stoppa d'un coup, se souvenant de l'existence de la jeune fille, et se tourna vers elle un peu honteux qu'elle ait pu le voir dans cet état de colère.

Le dénommé Ace suivit le regard de son interlocuteur et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

**A**-Bonjour Mademoiselle. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas gêné.

**R**-Non, pas trop.

**A**-Veuillez excusez mon jeune frère, il est très colérique.

**R**-non, ce n'est pas grave. Excusez moi, mon taxi vient d'arriver, je dois y aller.

**A**-Désolé de vous avoir retenu ou importuner. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, charmante demoiselle.

**R**-Moi de même.

En effet le taxi était arrivé. Rendue heureuse par sa conversation avec le beau jeune homme, elle monta joyeusement dans le taxi et donna l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée pour son logement de fonction. Le chauffeur acquiesça et démarra, se mettant en route.

Le taxi prit la départementale, pour prendre ensuite une sortie qui le mena directement en ville. Il se balada dans la ville avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une résidence. Robin sortit et paya le chauffeur. Elle ouvrit la poche avant de la valise et en sortit une enveloppe dont elle sortit une lettre couverte de l'écriture un peu brouillon de son ancien supérieur. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda attentivement les mots qu'elle avait surlignés. Elle rangea sa lettre et se dirigea vers son nouvel appartement, bâtiment B, 3eme étage, porte 2. Le concierge lui donna sa clé et elle prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Elle ouvrit la porte, referma derrière-elle, laissa sa valise à l'entrée et visita rapidement les lieux.

C'était un petit studio sympathique qui s'ouvrait sur un hall, qui lui-même s'ouvrait sur la cuisine/salle à manger. Le précédent propriétaire devait aimer les mosaïque, car Robin en voyait partout, autant sur le carrelage au sol, qu'au-dessus de la cuisinière qui était fait en carrelage. La cuisine était dotée d'un bar, ce qui la rendait encore plus agréable.

Robin retourna au petit hall et ouvrit une des deux portes qui couvraient le mur, celle qui était la plus proche de la porte d'entrée. C'était une petite salle de bain/toilettes. Décorée au même titre que la cuisine, les murs de céramique blanche étaient parsemés de poisson de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes en différentes techniques. Il y avait même des algues sur le bas des murs.

Elle ressortit de la pièce et entra dans l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite chambre déjà meublée dont les murs étaient peints en blanc et violet.

Robin alla prendre sa valise, qui est dit, soit dit-en passant, peser autant qu'elle, et défit ses affaires. Elle rangea ses livres dans la bibliothèque, plaça ses vêtements dans le dressing et mit son ordinateur sur le bureau. Elle commanda une pizza pendant qu'elle faisait son lit, c'est-a dire sortir son matelas, installer l'alaise, puis le drap housse, mettre l'oreiller et le polochon dans leur taies respectives et placer la couette dans sa housse. Elle mangea et, fatiguée, se coucha tôt. Elle mit son réveil à sonner tot, ne voulant pas être en retard à son premier jour de boulot dans cette ville et plongea dans un sommeil plutôt profond.

*Indices*

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un peu de FrankyxRobin, je trouve qu'ils font un couple sympa.

Oh là là ! La phrase de drague toute faite ! Le truc qui ne marchera jamais … et qu'il ne faut jamais faire, jamais ! … A moins que vous soyez assez maso pour aimer vous faire rembarrez, mais bon …

(3) Un Ipod touch, avec une coque bleue, comme le mien )

(4) Les nuances, ma grande faiblesse … rectification : une de mes grandes faiblesses argh !

(5) Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bah en fait, c'est comme une multiprise, mais … avec des écouteurs, mais je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'appelle, désolée. En fait, ça permet de brancher deux paires d'écouteurs sur un seul appareil. Voilà !


	2. Chapter 2

_Elle mangea et, fatiguée, se coucha tôt. Elle mit son réveil à sonner __tôt, ne voulant pas être en retard à son premier jour de boulot dans cette ville et plongea dans un sommeil plutôt profond._

Le réveil sonna de manière désagréable sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait a coté du lit double. La chambre faisait résonner le bruit et la fenêtre laissait passer les premiers rayons de soleil, ce qui était deux raisons tout à fait normale de se lever. Robin se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Elle se leva et, prenant lentement ses marques dans l'appartement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle ouvrit le sachet de cookie qu'elle avait pris pour le voyage. Après son petit déjeuner frugal, elle se promit de faire les courses le soir même, enfourna un autre paquet de biscuit et un fruit dans son sac pour le déjeuner et partit dans sa nouvelle salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide et démêla ses cheveux devant son miroir. Elle se lava les dents et partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle ajusta son haut sans manches noir et son corsaire noir, attrapa son sac à main, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et partit.

Comme son lieu de travail n'était pas éloigné de chez elle, elle choisit d'y aller à pied. S'aidant des indications des passants qu'elle rencontrait, elle arriva devant un bâtiment immense. Elle évalua mentalement la hauteur et le nombre d'étage et entra.

Un grand bureau immense, lui aussi, était placé en plein milieu du hall. Un homme était en train de dormir, affalé sur le comptoir.

Robin s'approcha de l'homme et lui secoua l'épaule. Celui-ci, grogna et se releva difficilement. Quand, il aperçut Robin, il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux et s'accouda sur le comptoir. La jeune femme en profita pour le dévisager.

L'homme avait des traits droits et un visage plutôt carré. Ses yeux étaient petits et il avait les sourcils arqués et la peau bronzée, comme tannée par le soleil. Et, chose étrange, ses cheveux, n'était ni blond, ni brun, ni roux. Non, ils étaient … verts. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'on remarquait le plus en premier chez lui.

**?**-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis désolé que vous m'ayez trouvé dans cet état.

**R**-Ce n'est pas grave.

**?**-ça m'arrange ! Et entre nous, si vous le faisiez aussi, ça vous donnerait aussi envie de dormir.

**R**- …

**?**-Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

**R**-Eh bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur. J'aimerai savoir où sont ses bureaux.

**?**-Mmh … alors ses bureaux sont au quatrième. Vous passez par ici pour prendre l'ascenseur. Ensuite une fois au quatrième étage, vous verrez un couloir, et vous le longez. A droite, il y aura un premier couloir parallèle au premier, puis un autre. Il faut prendre l'autre. En suite vous prenez à gauche, et son bureau est marqué sur la porte.

**R**-OK. Merci !

**?**-Oh, ya pas de quoi.

La jeune femme se détacha du comptoir. Elle prit l'ascenseur et passa le couloir. Elle suivit le deuxième couloir à sa droite … pour se retrouver dans une impasse. Intriguée, elle fit demi-tour et vérifia qu'elle avait bien pris le bon itinéraire. Pourtant, elle entrait toujours dans la même impasse, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse tourner à gauche. Elle prit le premier tournant à droite et se heurta contre quelqu'un, qui fit tomber ses dossiers. Pendant que l'homme ramassa ses affaires, Robin se décida à lui demander son chemin.

**R**-Pardon, excusez-moi.

**?**-Han … oui ?

**R**-Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir où je pourrais trouver le directeur.

**?**-Mais vous l'avez devant vous !

Robin dévisagea celui qui disait être le directeur. Pas très grand, la peau très mate, il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et un très grand nez. Il portait une salopette brune, des bottines, un grand bracelet éponge rayé bleu et blanc à son bras gauche et des lunettes sur son front. Il portait ses dossiers du bras droit et se désignait avec son pouce.

**R**-Vous savez … que vous mentez très mal.

**?**- …

**R**-Désolée mais je cherche le bureau du directeur.

**?**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y vais aussi, faisons le chemin ensemble.

**R**-Pourquoi pas, votre chemin sera sans doute plus exact que celui que m'a donné votre collègue.

**?**-Mon collègue ? Attendez, se ne serai pas un homme, grand, musclé, la peau bronzée et les cheveux verts ?

**R**-Euh … oui.

**?**-Et il vous a donné un chemin ?

**R**-Eh bien, oui !

L'homme se frappa le visage avec le plat de sa main. Il posa ensuite cette même main sur sa hanche.

**?**-Je le savais qu'il aurait jamais du mettre Zoro à l'entrée. Comment un homme pourrait-il indiquer un chemin alors qu'il ne sait même pas se déplacer correctement dans son propre appartement.

**R**-Cet homme est aussi atteint ?

**?**-Ha ! Si vous saviez ! Je suis sur qu'il pourrait se perdre dans une ligne droite. Heureusement qu'il n'est dans le hall que le matin en remplacement de la standardiste !

Robin émit un petit rire. Cet endroit était assez bizarre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au troisième étage, longèrent deux couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que le jeune homme poussa. Il entra et posa ses dossiers sur le bureau en acajou qui se trouvait devant lui, et devant un autre homme.

**?**-Voila les dossiers que tu m'as demandés.

**?**-Merci bien Usopp.

**U**-Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autres.

**?**-Non, ça ira, tu peux retourner travailler.

**U**-OK

**?**-Au fait …

**U**-Oui ?

**?**-N'oublie pas dans 15 jours.

**U**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme qui m'a demandé tes bureaux.

**?**-Très bien Usopp, fait la entrer s'il-te-plait !

Le susnommé Usopp sortit de la salle et fit le signe à Robin d'entrer. Il s'éloigna pendant que la brune poussa la porte. Le bureau l'étonna fortement.

Les murs étaient blancs, enfin semblaient être blancs. En effet, ils étaient recouverts de posters et de tableaux, tous ayant un rapport avec la musique. Des rangements de dossier recouvraient le mur à sa droite et un bureau en acajou trônait au milieu de la salle.

Derrière ce bureau se trouvait un homme, apparemment debout et assez singulier. Pâle comme un linge, presque blanc à vrai dire, il était très maigre. Une maigreur squelettique qui donnait vraiment l'impression que l'homme n'était fait que d'os. Il était habillé d'un costume étrange, noir, troué sur le bras gauche un peu au-dessus du coude, avec un jabot bleu et une doublure orange. Il y avait les cheveux coiffés en un énorme afro, avec un petit chapeau haut de forme dessus et portait des lunettes de soleil qui donnaient l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'yeux. Il était en train de boire du thé dans une tasse ancienne et ébréchée.

Robin s'approcha de l'homme, qui se leva. La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était assis sur une chaise et qu'il était si grand qu'il paraissait être déjà debout, et fut donc visiblement surprise de sa taille. Sur sa demande, elle s'assit sur la chaise placée en face du bureau.

**?**-Bonjour, chère demoiselle, je devine que vous êtes ma nouvelle employée, envoyée par Franky.

**R**-Vous devinez bien, monsieur …

**B** Appelez-moi Brook ! Et laissons tomber ces formalités du vouvoiement, c'est tellement austère, yohohohoho !

**R**-Euh … très bien Brook.

**B**-Tu es Nico Robin, non ?

**R**-Oui, c'est ça.

**B**-Je t'ai déjà choisis un bureau, suis-moi !

Les deux personnes de la salle se levèrent et Brook passa en premier ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer la jeune femme. L'homme avançait tranquillement, une canne violette dans la main droite, tenant la soucoupe de sa tasse de thé dans l'autre. Ils suivirent plusieurs couloirs. Robin commençait à se demander si elle réussirait à se retrouver dans cet immeuble.

Brook ouvrit une porte peinte en violet rayée de noir. Ce sera peut-être plus simple de la retrouver avec une couleur pareille. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était une simple pièce de travail. Il y avait quatre bureaux face à face, un ordinateur sur chacun. Robin remarqua que chaque bureau était remplis de chose et d'autre appartenant à leur propriétaire respectifs : Il y en avait un avec des photos, des flacons et des sabres encore dans leur fourreaux celui à coté du premier contenait pleins d'objets bizarre, d'ailleurs l'ordinateur semblait avoir été amélioré et bricolé Le troisième avait une grande photo et plusieurs fruits, des mandarines. Le quatrième bureau n'avait rien.

Au centre de la pièce, une jeune fille rousse engueulait l'homme aux cheveux verts. Brook arriva au milieu d'eux et les arrêta dans leur joute verbale.

**B**-Voyons Nami, pourquoi tu t'énerve contre Zoro ?

**N**-Pourquoi je m'énerve ? C'est aujourd'hui que la nouvelle va arriver. Depuis que tu nous l'as dit, j'ai fait des efforts, j'ai rangé la pièce, j'ai dégagé le bureau. Je voulais qu'elle une bonne première impression d'ici. Et qu'est-ce qu'il trouve de mieux à faire ? Lui donner un mauvais chemin pour qu'elle se perde.

**Z**-Oh c'est bon la sorcière, lâche-moi maintenant !

**B**-Yohohoho. Nami chérie, pourrait-tu me montrer tes sous-vêtements ?

**N**-JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur les deux hommes, provoquant un œuf de pigeon sur le crane de chacun. Comma ça, pas de jaloux. Brook fit, de terre, un petit signe de la main que Robin remarqua. Elle entra dans la salle. La fille rousse, parut gênée en la regardant. Elle s'approcha de Robin.

La fille n'était pas très grande, malgré ses sandales à talons. Elle portait un bermuda noir, avec une ceinture dont les trous étaient cerclés. En guise de haut, elle portait un haut de maillot de bain bleu, ce qui permit à Robin d'associer la taille de leur poitrine à chacune d'elle, ayant les courbes aussi généreuses que la rousse. Elle avait un jolie visage, plutôt enfantin, et un petit nez retroussé, ce qui accentuait le coté enfant de sa personne, même si elle semblait avoir presque 20 ans.

Elle tendit la main et Robin la serra, comme pour une rencontre. Cette dernière sursauta quand Brook posa une main sur son épaule.

**B**-Bon, je vais te laisser Robin. Nami ?

**N**-Oui, Brook ?

**B**-J'aimerai que tu explique son travail à Robin. Je compte sur toi !

**N**-Pas de problème.

Brook sortit de la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Nami se jeta alors dans les bras de Robin et secoua sa tête entre ses seins.

**N**-Génial ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

**R**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**N**-Depuis que je suis ici, je n'attends que ça. Et c'est arrivé, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse !

**R**-De quoi tu parle ?

**N**-T'es une fille !

**Z**-Excellent sens de l'observation !

**N**-Toi, la ferme si tu ne veux pas que j'augmente encore ta dette.

Zoro, qui s'était remit à son ordinateur, émit un grognement désapprobateur et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, ce qui arracha à Nami un sourire victorieux. Apparemment, cet homme lui devait de l'argent, et pas qu'un peu. Nami lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle était la seule fille du bâtiment avant son arrivée. La rousse lui montra son bureau et lui expliqua son travail rapidement, quelque fois interrompue par une remarque sarcastique venant de Zoro.

Cela faisait environ une heure et demie que Robin faisait marcher son ordinateur et travaillait seule, accompagnée de ses nouveaux collègues, quand une porte violemment ouvert se fit entendre. Tous relevèrent la tête et Robin cru même voir une lueur d'horreur, voire même de désespoir profond éclairer brièvement les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux verts, ainsi qu'un « merde », murmuré en silence quand il regarda l'horloge.

Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, l'air visiblement en colère.

Elle était assez grande, assez pour tenir physiquement tête à Zoro. Elle avait un joli visage, déformé par la colère, de grands yeux bruns et des cheveux couleur de nuit. Contrairement à Nami ou même à Robin, ses vêtements, un tee-shirt blanc semblable à celui de Zoro et un short bleu marine, ne mettait absolument pas sa féminité en valeur. C'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir cacher ou masquer ses courbes.

Elle se plaça face à Zoro, qui se leva, penaud.

**?**-Est-ce que tu sais, au moins, combien de minute je poireaute en bas ?

**Z**-Je suis désolé.

**?**-Tu es désolé ? Ça va faire plus d'une demi-heure que je t'attends en bas !

**N**-Kuina, ne t'énerve pas contre lui, c'est de ma faute.

**Z**- ?

**K**-Comment ça ?

**N**-Je l'ai obligé à s'occuper un de mes fichiers. Excuse-moi !

**K**-Je … C'est vrai Zoro ?

**Z**-Eh bien … oui.

**K**-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ?

**Z**-Euh … Tu ne m'as pas laissé parler.

**K**-Désolée de m'être emportée. Je ne savais pas. Bon, je vais passez ça, mais la prochaine fois, préviens moi.

**Z**-D'accord mon ange.

Il prit sa main, fit un signe de remerciement discret à Nami et s'en alla, la jeune fille à son bras.

Nami, un sourire aux lèvres se rassit tranquillement et continua son travail. Robin se leva et alla se faire un café. Elle prit la dosette noire, la plus forte, et attendit que le liquide finisse de couler dans la tasse. Revenant à son bureau, elle s'arrêta devant celui de Nami.

**R**-Qui c'était ?

**N**-La fiancée de Zoro.

**R**-Il sort avec elle ?

**N**-Je t'ai dit fiancée, pas petite amie. Il lui a déjà fait sa demande, au grand bonheur de son futur beau-père.

**R**-Ha bon !

**N**-Hé oui ! Elle s'appelle Kuina et c'est la fille du maître de kendo de Zoro.

**R**-Elle s'habille en garçon, c'est bizarre à cet âge.

**N**-Tu sais, elle est en retard de plus de six ans.

**R**-Comment ça ?

**N**-Si tu veux, je t'explique, mais assit-toi confortablement, l'histoire est longue.

Robin se redressa et alla s'asseoir dans son siège pivotant. Elle posa sa tasse de café sur le bureau, prête à écouter ce qu'allait lui dire Nami.

**N**-En fait, ça remonte à plus de dix ans. A cette époque, Zoro n'était pas très doué en maniement de sabre. Alors il a eut la bonne idée d'aller dans un dojo pour se perfectionner, justement le dojo du père de Kuina. Et elle, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'était la plus forte du dojo, seul son père avait une chance contre elle. Forcément, Zoro s'est battu contre elle et, forcément, il n'a pas pu la battre.

**R**-J'imagine qu'il a réessayé plusieurs fois de la battre.

**N**-Pas tout a fait ! Et ce fut sa deuxième défaite. Et puis, le soir même, il devait avoir 10 ans et elle en avait 12, ils se sont battu une nouvelle fois, pendant la nuit avec de véritables armes.

**R**-Et ils se battaient avec quoi avant ?

**N**-Des épées en bambou. Mais si tu m'interromps tout le temps, je n'arriverais pas à finir !

**R**-Excuse-moi. Continue !

**N**-Donc ils se sont battus. A la fin du combat, Zoro n'a pas eut droit a un mot méchant et des insultes comme les autres fois. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait entendu son père dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir la meilleure épéiste du monde, parce qu'elle était née femme. Et à la fin du combat, c'est quasiment si elle ne lui est pas tombé dans les bras en pleurant. Elle lui a avoué qu'elle l'admirait parce qu'il était homme, et qu'il pourrait réaliser ce rêve qu'ils ont en commun. Zoro n'a pas trop accepté, et lui a rétorqué qu'il s'en fichait complètement et qu'il ne se limitait pas à ce genre de détail. Il lui a proposé un marché qui consistait à savoir lequel attiendrait le but en premier. En fait, en plus d'être un marché, c'était aussi une déclaration d'amour implicite. Mais Kuina, elle, l'a compris et ils ont scellé leur promesse, d'abord dans une poignée de main, puis dans un baiser.

**R**-C'est mignon.

**N**-N'est-ce pas ? Le jour d'après, forts de leur promesse, ils ont voulus progresser. Zoro m'a raconté que trois des élèves étaient venus le voir en plein entrainement, pour lui annoncer que Kuina venait de mourir. Quand Zoro est rentré au dojo, les médecins étaient là allait l'emmener pour la recoudre.

**R**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**N**-En fait, elle avait voulu amener son épée au forgeron du dojo. Elle a raté une marche et est tombé en se cognant la tête contre une des marches. Ils ont cru qu'elle était morte, mais en fait, il s'agissait d'un coma. Elle a été emmenée dans l'hôpital le plus proche où on l'a soigné. Et elle est restée dans le coma pendant six ans. C'est vers cette époque que j'ai connu Zoro. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et quand il daignait arrêter son entrainement, c'était pour te parler méchamment. Il souffrait, on le sentait bien. Il ne passait que très peu de temps pour s'occuper de lui et son emploi du temps était réglé comme du papier a musique entre ses études, son entrainement, ses repas, le moment où il dormait et l'heure entière qu'il consacrait a Kuina.

**R**-Il était très amoureux, alors !

**N**-J'ai toujours cru que les garçons n'étaient pas romantique, mais quand ils sont amoureux, ça les obsèdent complètement. A Zoro, ça le privait completement des joies de l'adolescence. Et puis un jour, Elle s'est réveillée, comme ça. Et à partir de ce moment là, Zoro a vraiment commencé à vivre. Avec elle. Et puis ils se sont rappelé leur promesse. Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Nami souffla, fatiguée d'avoir autant parlé. Elle attrapa sa tasse de café et but une gorgée. Robin la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa première question.

**R**-Et donc ?

**N**-Mmh ?

**R**-Pourquoi s'habille-t-elle comme un garçon ?

**N**-En fait, quand elle s'est réveillée, son corps avait grandi et évolué, elle avait 18 ans et un corps de femme, ce qui est normal. Mais pas pour elle. Parce que, quand elle s'est vue, les phrases que sont père a dit lui sont revenues en pleine figure : elle était fille et ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve. Elle n'a jamais voulu mettre son corps de femme en valeur, tout simplement parce que ça lui permet de l'oublier.

**R**-En clair, elle fait l'autruche !

**N**-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. D'ailleurs, ça ne se voit pas, mais elle taille autant que moi !

Robin haussa les sourcils. En effet, c'était très difficile de le voir, Kuina se cachait bien. Nami, ravie d'avoir trouvée une autre fille pour pouvoir écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, sans qu'on lui demande de se taire, de montrer sa petite culotte, ou même qu'on l'interrompe, se retourna vers son ordinateur et recommença a pianoter. Il fallait bien gagner son dû. Robin fit de même, suivant les instructions que lui avait données Nami quelques heures auparavant. Buvant son café à petite gorgée, elle mangea son repas devant son ordinateur, histoire de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris en discutant. Nami, elle ne mangea rien pour le déjeuner.

Vers 5h30, Nami se redressa et s'étira. Elle annonça que la journée était finie, sauvegarda son fichier et éteignit son ordinateur. Robin la suivit. La rousse lui donna un plan du bâtiment et la guida vers la sortie.

Elles se séparèrent et Robin se dirigea vers le supermarché le plus proche que lui avait indiqué Nami, fit ses courses et rentra chez elle.

Elle ouvrit son appartement et déposa ses achats dans la cuisine. Elle espéra silencieusement de pas devoir déménager à nouveau. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et parti dans sa chambre, pour lire un de ses livres.

Quand l'heure vint, elle se prépara un diner rapide et replongea dans son livre, avant de s'endormir, épuisée, en pleine lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et parti dans sa chambre, pour lire un de ses livres. __  
>Quand l'heure vint, elle se prépara un diner rapide et replongea dans son livre, avant de s'endormir, épuisée, en pleine lecture. <em>

Elle se réveilla avant que son réveil ne sonne. Robin posa le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'étira. Puis répéta le rituel de la veille, en changeant tout de fois son déjeuner. Elle but du café avec un des croissants qu'elle avait acheté hier soir à la boulangerie et mit un des ces tee-shirt que lui avait donné Franky, ceux avec l'emblème de la compagnie d'Iceberg, le frère de cœur de Franky, Galleyla compagnie.  
>C'était un grand chantier naval et l'emblème, une galère, était parfois commercialisé sous leur nom. Iceberg avait offert des vêtements avec le symbole à Franky et avait pensé à Robin également.<br>Le tee-shirt qu'elle portait était jaune paille. Elle enfila ensuite un short, prit son sac et partit travailler.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, une jeune femme, installée à la même place que Zoro la veille, l'apostropha en l'appelant par son prénom. Quand Robin tourna la tête dans sa direction, la femme lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'elle. Robin s'exécuta et, marchant vers elle, elle l'examina.  
>La femme était bronzée, voire même mate. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long, d'une couleur étrange qui tirait sur le violet lilas, retenus par un ruban rouge et son débardeur jaune clair laissait voir son tatouage bleu qui couvrait le haut de sa poitrine du coude droit jusqu'à l'épaule gauche.<p>

**?**-Tu es Robin, n'est-ce pas ?  
><strong>R<strong>-Oui, c'est moi.  
><strong>N<strong>-Moi, je m'appelle Nojiko. Alors c'est toi qui s'es perdue hier en écoutant les indications de Zoro ?  
><strong>R<strong>-Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois !  
><strong>N<strong>-Oh, très vite. Mais saches une chose : Tant que je ne suis pas à mon poste, ne demande jamais ton chemin ici ! Tout le monde le connaît, mais personne ne sait l'expliquer car on a tous un endroit privilégié pour entrer **(1)**. Il va falloir que tu trouve le tien !  
><strong>R<strong>-D'accord, c'est gentil de me prévenir.  
><strong>N<strong>-Pas de problème, je suis là pour ça !  
><strong>R<strong>-Juste une question, comment connais-tu mon nom ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Héhé … Nami n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi hier !  
><strong>R<strong>-Nami … ? Vous êtes colocataires ?  
><strong>N<strong>-c'est ma petite sœur !

Robin écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Les deux femmes ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Déjà, il y avait la peau mate de Nojiko, si différente de celle, plutôt blanche, de Nami. Et puis elles n'avaient quasiment aucun point commun.

**N**-On ne se ressemble pas, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, on a été adoptées toutes les deux.  
><strong>R<strong>-Je comprends mieux. Bon, j'y vais.  
><strong>N<strong>-Ok. Reviens me dire bonjour à l'occasion.  
><strong>R<strong>-Pas de problème !

La standardiste se remit à son travail et la brune, armée de son plan des lieux, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle trouva cependant assez rapidement la porte violette et noire, même si la chose n'était pas simple. En fait, elle avait été seule pendant tout le trajet.  
>Elle entendit un petit rire derrière la porte, comme une fille qu'on serait en train de chatouiller. Puis des je t'aime. Robin sourit. Après tout, c'était son point fort de tout savoir avant les autres et de tout deviner. Et pour ça, elle avait ses petites techniques secrètes. Et vu les voix qui parlaient, il ne pouvait s'agir que des deux épéistes.<br>Elle poussa et son sourire s'intensifia sur son joli visage. Kuina et Zoro, enlacé dans les bras de l'autre, se détachèrent, rouge de gêne. La fille aux cheveux bleu nuit, baissa la tête, murmura quelque chose à Zoro et partit. L'homme la regarda s'en aller et s'installa a son bureau, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder Robin. Cette dernière s'installa dans son siège et croisa les bras, fixant son vis-à-vis.

**R**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fine lame ?  
><strong>Z<strong>-…  
><strong>R<strong>-Nami m'a dit pour vous hier. J'aime bien votre histoire, c'est très romantique.  
><strong>Z<strong>- … Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions.  
><strong>R<strong>-Si j'entre trop dans votre vie privée, dis-le-moi.  
><strong>Z<strong>- On ne faisait rien … Mais elle n'a pas le droit d'être là, alors sit u pouvais n'en parler à personne  
><strong>R<strong>- … C'est mignon  
><strong>Z<strong>-Raah, pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ?

Un petit rire discret s'échappa des lèvres de la brune. Zoro grogna, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et alluma son ordinateur.  
>Robin fit de même.<br>Elle salua Nami et Usopp quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Après avoir fait rapidement les présentations d'Usopp à Robin, qui de toute façon le connaissait déjà, Nami s'installa a coté de son amie et commença à travailler.

La rousse, après un bon moment de discussion, de travail et de blagues, rappela à Zoro qu'il devait partir rejoindre Kuina. Usopp, qui avait eu droit à des demi-journées pendant toute la semaine, s'en alla également, laissa les deux femmes seules.

Vers Midi, Robin se leva. Et avant d'avoir pu faire un seul pas, Nami lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de partir

**N**-Tu compte manger maintenant ?  
><strong>R<strong>-Oui, pourquoi ?  
><strong>N<strong>-En bien, j'aimerai que tu mange avec moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant.  
><strong>R<strong>- …  
><strong>N<strong>-Alors ? Ça te dit ?  
><strong>R<strong>-Bon d'accord. Préviens-moi quand on y va.

Nami souri et Robin se rassit. Pendant le reste de la journée, le ventre de la brune gronda légèrement, ce qui faisait sourire la rousse. Vers 16h, Nami éteignit son ordinateur se leva. Elle dit à Robin d'éteindre également son travail. Après tout, la journée était terminée.

Elles sortirent de l'immeuble, donnant un rapide au revoir à Nojiko à l'accueil. La plus jeune ouvrit la marche et, discutant avec Robin, les emmena vers un restaurant fermé, « Le Baratie » inscrit en lettre bleus entourées de néons sur le devanture. Elle s'approcha du mur de fer et frappa trois coups rapides, puis deux coups plus espacés. Le rideau se souleva assez pour pouvoir laisser passer une petite personne. Nami ouvrit la porte et se baissa pour entrer dans le magasin, suivit par Robin. Le mur de fer se referma derrière elles.  
>La salle était relativement grande. Les murs, peints en rouge, soulignait le fait qu'il s'agissait surtout d'un restaurant de nuit. Cependant, il semblait être également ouvert le midi, et toutes les tables étaient vides, excepté l'une d'elle où se trouvaient deux couverts.<br>Nami déposa lourdement son sac sur une des chaises et une voix se fit entendre.

**?**-C'est toi Nami-swan ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Oui, Sanji-Kun. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
><strong>S<strong>-Je ne peux pas te rejoindre, mais je voulais quand même te dire à quel point le fait que tu viennes me voir illumine ma journée et la rermplis d'amour et de bonheur.  
><strong>N<strong>-C'est gentil a toi. Au fait, tu te souviens de la nouvelle collègue dont je t'ai parlé hier.  
><strong>S<strong>-Bien sur Nami-swan, tu sais bien que je bois avidement la moindre de tes paroles.  
><strong>R<strong>-A combien de gens as-tu parlé de moi encore ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Deux personnes ! Eh bien vois-tu Sanji, que j'ai réussi à la faire venir ici !  
><strong>S<strong>-Ah bon. Dans ce cas, j'arrive.

Les deux jeunes filles entendirent le bruit d'une gazinière s'éteindre, celui d'une casserole qu'on bouge et ceux de pas. Un homme fit apparition dans la pièce.  
>Il était très bien habillé, avec sa chemise bleue, sa cravate noire et son pantalon tout aussi sombre. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient la moitié gauche de son visage. Cependant, la moitié droite était quand même assez plaisante à voir <strong>(2)<strong> et la cigarette a moitié consumée dans sa bouche prouvait qu'il fumait.

Quand il vit Robin qui se tenait devant lui, son expression changea. Vif comme un coup de tonnerre, il alla chercher une rose rouge et l'offrit a la brune, abreuvant celle-ci de parole d'amour, a peu près les mêmes qu'il avait du servir a Nami la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

**S**-Ô Douce créature, je ne saurai quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour calmer mon cœur des palpitations effrénées dont il fait preuve a votre égard.  
><strong>R<strong>- … (sourire)  
><strong>N<strong>-Dis moi, ça ne te dérange pas si elle mange avec nous ?  
><strong>S<strong>-Bien sur que non, mes chéries !

Il amena à table deux assiettes de poisson et les déposa entre les couverts. Il retourna dans sa cuisine le temps de préparer quelque chose pour lui et s'assit au milieu des deux filles.  
>Les trois jeunes gens discutèrent pendant le repas et l'estomac de Robin pu se contenter.<br>Après avoir fini, Nami se leva.

**N**-Bon, on y va Sanji-Kun  
><strong>S<strong>-Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, ma déesse !  
><strong>R<strong>-Vous allez où ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'a qu'a venir avec nous  
><strong>S<strong>-Oh ma princesse, j'aimerai tellement que tu me fasses l'honneur de ta présence a mes coté.  
><strong>N<strong>-Oh, oui, viens avec nous !  
><strong>R<strong>-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça peut être amusant.

Nami laissa échapper un petit rire et prit le bras de Sanji, ce dernier étant passé directement au septième ciel a son contact. Robin se mit à rire et les suivit dans la rue. Les filles commencèrent à marcher, sans se soucier du jeune homme qui fermait sa boutique, mais qui les rejoignit en quelques pas.  
>Après quelques minutes de marche, Sanji s'avança vers l'entrée d'un bar et en tint la porte pour laisser passer les deux demoiselles de son cœur.<br>Nami entra et salua à la cantonade. Elle paraissait connaître toute la ville. Robin, elle, observa les lieux. Le bar était très sympathique, dont les murs étaient peints de couleur chaude orange et rouge. La décoration, très inspirée marine, était assez étrange sur de telle couleurs, mais après tout cela allait plutôt bien. En lettres rouges était marque le nom du bar sur le fond de la salle, The D willingness **(3)**. La salle comportait, en plus de son bar, une demi-douzaine de table.

Nami, s'approcha dudit bar, passa derrière et fit la bise aux deux hommes qui étaient derrière.  
>Quand Robin s'approcha elle aussi, elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Le premier des hommes était Luffy, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant ici. Quant au deuxième, il s'agissait de celui qui répondait au nom d'Ace.<p>

Luffy croisa soudainement le regard de celui de Robin et la reconnu aussitôt. Une légère rougeur et un magnifique sourire apparut sur son visage. Sourire auquel Robin répondit.

**N**-Robin … Luffy … Vous vous connaissez ?  
><strong>R<strong>-Oui, on s'est rencontré dans le bus en allant ici.  
><strong>L<strong>-On était voisin, en fait.  
><strong>S<strong>-Quoi! J'ose espérer pour toi que tu n'as pas importuné la demoiselle.  
><strong>R<strong>-Non, il m'a même rendu service.

Sanji se calma, surveillant Luffy tout de même. Nami regarda sa montre et parla au deuxième homme derrière le bar. Il acquiesça et sortit du bar pour parler aux quelques clients dans la salle. Il croisa ensuite les yeux de Robin. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

**A**-Bonjour, je ne t'avais jamais vu  
><strong>R<strong>-Je suis arrivée il y a quelque jour.  
><strong>A<strong>-D'accord. Je m'appelle Ace, Portgas. et je suis le patron de ce bar. Enchanté de vous rencontrer …

**R**-Robin. Nico Robin  
><strong>A<strong>-Très joli prénom  
><strong>R<strong>-Merci.  
><strong>N<strong>-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je ne me souviens plus du couple qui passe en premier.  
><strong>L<strong>-Ben, il y a nous, et puis …  
><strong>S<strong>-Moi et Kuina, mais on avait convenu que vous nous aideriez à nous améliorer.  
><strong>N<strong>-Bon, vous passerez en premier alors.  
><strong>S<strong>-D'accord, mais il va falloir attendre ma partenaire et l'autre tête d'algue.  
><strong>R<strong>-Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?  
><strong>N<strong>-On prépare nos danses pour le festival.  
><strong>R<strong>-Quel festival ?

Elle sentit soudainement d'étranges regards se poser sur elle. Ace partit derrière le comptoir et lui tendit un flyer. D'après ce qu'annonçait le petit papier bleu, dans une semaine, la salle Pierre-Hugo **(4)** accueillerait le septième festival des arts. Le flyers stipulait également une exposition de peinture, des représentations musicales, ainsi qu'un concours de danse.  
>Robin leva la tête<p>

**N**-On va participer au concours. Il y a une catégorie débutante et une autre pour les confirmés. Moi et Luffy, on dansera dans les confirmé.  
><strong>S<strong>-Et nous, on passera en débutant.  
><strong>R<strong>-Je comprends mieux.  
><strong>N<strong>-ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, on va peut-être gagner.  
><strong>R<strong>-C'est si important pour toi  
><strong>L<strong>-Pour nous, oui. On danse depuis qu'on est petit. Et la seule façon de réussir nos propres rêves, c'est de devenir célèbre.  
><strong>N<strong>-On a choisit de le devenir comme ça. Et on va donner le meilleur de nous même. En fait, il faut simplement se faire remarquer par des producteurs. Une fois que ça y est, tu n'a plus qu'a te laisser porter par la gloire.

C'est ce moment là que la porte choisit pour s'ouvrir. Kuina et Zoro passèrent le pas de la porte qui donnait acces au bar, essoufflés et rouges. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement pour le retard.  
>Ace mit à la porte ses derniers clients et ferma le bar pendant que les trois hommes déplaçaient les chaises et les tables pour faire de la place, et que les filles se changeaient.<p>

Le sol du bar était maintenant comme une petite piste de danse. Quelques chaises étaient placées sur le coté, pour que les autres puissent s'y asseoir. Nami, qui avait troqué sa courte jupe bleue contre un jupon tout aussi court mais qui lui laissait plus de liberté de mouvement, s'assit au milieu, Luffy a ses coté. Zoro, lui, était placé de telles sortes à pouvoir couvrir entièrement la salle de danse dans ses moindres détails et il installa la camera qui allait lui servir pour

Sanji détacha sa cravate et attira une chaise à lui, sur laquelle il posa un pied. Kuina, elle, avait retiré ses chaussures pour enfiler une paire de bottes plates, se tint droite. Ace s'approcha du lecteur de CD, mit l'objet dans l'avale-CD et fit démarrer la musique.

C'était un country two step (nda: pour ceux qui veulent voir la chorégraphie, le lien est en bas. Il n'y a pas autant d'erreur sur la vidéo, j'en ai rajouté). En effet, les deux danseurs évoluaient en cercle inverse des aiguilles d'une montre **(5)**.

Cependant, Robin sentait que Kuina n'était pas à l'aise dans les bras de Sanji. Elle était plutôt tendue et rata plusieurs de ses pas. Sanji, lui, n'avait pas, mais alors absolument pas, le sens du rythme et la plupart de ses pieds était a contretemps, ou décalé par rapport a ceux de Kuina. Bref, il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire.

Nami fut la première à critiquer à la fin de la chanson et retira même ses sandales de danse pour montrer des techniques à Kuina. Les autres commentèrent également, Robin avec eux. Les deux danseurs se tenaient droits devant eux, écoutant les remarques et les conseils.

Zoro récupéra Kuina dans ses bras pour la féliciter, pendant que Sanji allais se rasseoir à coté de Robin. Luffy et Nami se levèrent tout les deux. Ace, toujours aux commandes du poste, changea le CD et le mit en marche.

Nami et Luffy se mirent à danser au commencement de la musique. (Nda : Le lien est également en bas, pour changer) C'était un Jive, c'est-à-dire une musique très rapide et une danse de même, avec plusieurs quicks.  
>Le niveau des deux danseurs n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui de Kuina et Sanji, il était bien plus haut. Les pas 'étaient quasiment parfait, seul les mouvements n'étaient assez fluides et certains quicks étaient décalés, mais l'un arrivait à rattraper les erreurs de l'autre. On sentait réellement que les partenaires s'entendaient et se comprenaient, un peu comme s'il était en couple.<p>

Quand la danse se termina, Robin applaudit discrètement ce qui fit rougir Luffy. Kuina complimenta également le couple et fit sourire Nami. Cependant, elles se reprirent vite et critiquèrent, avec les arçons. Il n'y avait que peu de défaut dans leur chorégraphie, ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait les souligner d'autant plus.  
>Puis Nami se mit en devoir d'améliorer la technique de danse de l'autre couple tandis que Luffy parlait avec Zoro. Robin sentit une main lui serrer le poignet. Elle se retourna, pour voir Ace. Celui-ci lui souri et l'aida à se lever<p>

**A**-Alors, cette démonstration t'a plu ?  
><strong>R<strong>-Oui, beaucoup.  
><strong>A<strong>-Mon petit frère est doué non ? Je suis sur qu'il pourra aisément se placer dans le podium.  
><strong>R<strong>-Luffy est ton frère.  
><strong>A<strong>-On ne se ressemble pas, je sais.  
><strong>R<strong>-On a du vous le dire.  
><strong>A<strong>-Exact. Au fait, ça te dirai de participer toi aussi.  
><strong>R<strong>-Je pense que ça pourrai être intéressant. Et avec quel partenaire.  
><strong>A<strong>-Si tu veux, je peux me dévouer pour toi !  
><strong>R<strong>-Mmh, est-ce vraiment possible et raisonnable.  
><strong>A<strong>-Je ferai en sorte que se soit possible. Quant au raisonnable, je ne promets rien.  
><strong>R<strong>-Oh, très bien. Eh bien j'accepte. Je pense que ça pourrai devenir intéressant.

Ace afficha un sourire carnassier et un regard de séducteur. Robin lui répondit tout aussi silencieusement.

Pendant ce temps là, Zoro continuait à refuser à Luffy d'accomplir le moindre pas de danse. Luffy lui souri et son regard dévia sur son frère. Lui et Robin discutait, tout les deux plutôt proches l'un de l'autre **(6)**. Zoro, intrigué par le fait que Luffy regarde autre part, se retourna et sourit.

**Z**-Eh ben, il est rapide !  
><strong>L<strong>-Comment ça ? Qui ?  
><strong>Z<strong>-Ton frère. Il a déjà commencé à se rapprocher de Robin.  
><strong>L<strong>-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
><strong>Z<strong>-Il la drague, Luffy !

Luffy sentit son cœur se serrer. Draguer, c'est faire en sorte que la personne qu'on aime tombe amoureuse de nous, non ?

**Z**-En tout cas, je pense que je serai content pour eux s'ils se mettent ensemble. Après tout chacun a le droit d'être heureux avec qui on veut.

Le brun baissa la tête. Non, tout le monde n'a pas le droit d'être heureux avec n'importe qui, ça blesserai trop de gens. Et ça le blesse également. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

**Z**-De toute façon, je pense que vu le caractère de cette femme, celui de ton frère est le plus adapté. Être avec Sanji ou toi ne lui conviendra pas.

Le cœur de Luffy rata un battement et il rata lui-même un souffle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être avec Ace.  
>Son poing partit si rapidement que Zoro ne put pas l'éviter. Le vert fut frappé de plein fouet par la force de Luffy et tomba les fesses par terre. Toutes les discutions s'arrêtèrent a se moment là, juste avant que Zoro ne se masse la joue.<p>

**Z**-Eh, ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Luffy ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et courut vers une des portes du fond. La porte claqua violemment. Zoro se releva et repoussa gentiment Kuina qui voulait l'examiner. Nami annonça qu'elle allait le rejoindre et partit dans la chambre pendant qu'Ace déclara qu'il était tard, et qu'ils devraient arrêter.  
>Le groupe fut d'accord. Le brun, énervé de ne pas avoir pu conclure, ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier regard à ses amis avant de refermer le mur de fer et d'aller se coucher.<p>

Robin rentra chez elle, ce qui faisait une petite trotte depuis le bar d'Ace. Elle ne mangea pas et partit directement se coucher. Après tout, avec Ace, elle avait commencé à exécuter quelques pas de danse. En fait, elle ne savait pas danser, elle n'avait jamais appris. Mais elle savait il y a des danses qui ne s'apprennent pas, qui se ressentent et c'est ce qu'ils avaient choisis de faire.

Néanmoins, elle se demandait tout de même pourquoi Luffy avait réagi comme ça, que lui avait dit Zoro pour le mettre dans cet état. Cette histoire la mettait un peu en colère. Après tout, elle, Nico Robin, grande spécialiste dans l'art d'écouter ce qui ne la regarde pas, avait été tellement obnubilée par Ace, qu'elle en avait oublié de laisser trainer ses yeux et ses oreilles. Et son instinct lui disait que la conversation du brun et de l'épéiste la concernait, et était très important. Elle se maudit et s'endormit.

Alors que Robin se rentrait chez elle, Nami monta dans la chambre de Luffy. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour retrouver un trou dans le mur et le garçon assit sur son lit.  
>Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit a coté de son ami, passant son bras autour de sa taille et remarquant les mouvements d'épaule saccadés de Luffy.<p>

**N**-Luffy, si tu veux pleurer, tu peux, je ne me moquerais pas de toi.

Le garçon ne pleura pas mais enlaça son amie. Passant sa main sur ses cheveux et le haut de son dos, Nami murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Elle l'écarta de lui et une idée lui vint. Elle plaça ses mains sur un endroit précis des cotes de Luffy et gratta légèrement la peau. La réaction fut immédiate. Le brun étouffa un rire alors qu'il se débattait. Nami en profita pour le forcer à la regarder.

**N**-Luffy, dit moi !  
><strong>L<strong>- …  
><strong>N<strong>-Luffy, je te connais, tu ne frappes pas quelqu'un par hasard et Zoro n'avait aucune raison de t'énerver, il souriait en parlant.  
><strong>L<strong>- … Nami, je  
><strong>N<strong>-Il faut que tu me dises. Si ça se trouve, je saurai quoi faire.  
><strong>L<strong>-ça fait mal.  
><strong>N<strong>-Hein ?  
><strong>L<strong>-ça fait si mal Nami, je souffre. Tellement.  
><strong>N<strong>-Tu as mal ? Où ça ?  
><strong>L<strong>- Là.  
><strong>N<strong>-Ton … ton cœur ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Quand Zoro m'as dit … qu'Ace draguait Robin, ça m'a fait mal. Mais il a continué, et ça devenait si douloureux que … je suis désolé Nami.  
><strong>N<strong>-écoute Luffy, ce n'est pas a moi qu'il faut que tu t'excuse, mais a Zoro. Tu lui diras demain, promet-le moi !  
><strong>L<strong>-Je … je le promets. Alors, tu sais pourquoi j'ai mal.  
><strong>N<strong>-C'est facile a comprendre, Luffy. Tu es amoureux, voilà tout.

Luffy fronça les sourcils. Lui, amoureux ? Il voyait que malgré ses doutes, Nami était tout à fait sérieuse.

**L**-Pourquoi …Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? C'est ça l'amour ?  
><strong>N<strong>-ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la jalousie. Mais c'est provoqué par l'amour. Parce que tu aime Robin, tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle. Tu t'es rendu compte qu'Ace était aussi amoureux d'elle, alors ça t'a fait mal et tu as frappé la première chose qui t'es passé sous la main, en l'occurrence Zoro. Mais calme toi, tu pourrais me blesser moi ou même Robin a cause de ça.  
><strong>L<strong>-Je … je comprends. Merci Nami. Merci de m'avoir expliqué.  
><strong>N<strong>-De rien.  
><strong>L<strong>-Tu peux rester ici ? S'il-te-plait ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Quoi, Avec toi ?  
><strong>L<strong>-S'il-te-plait.  
><strong>N<strong>-Bon d'accord, mais ne t'approche pas trop de moi.

Luffy lui souri. Ils déplièrent le lit qui se trouvait a coté de celui d'Ace. Nami s'engouffra dedans et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par la respiration reposée de Luffy

Désolé, moi aussi en me relisant, j'ai trouvé les personnages un peu OOP. Mais je me suis un peu dépêché pour le faire (être en retard, quelle horreur) alors je sais que ce n'est pas terrible. Mais merci de laisser une review, un MP, un mail, un message MSN, une boîte de chocolat … Je vous en serai très reconnaissante (s'incline)

.com/watch?v=w_yUGlq411s&feature=related

(Country two step Kuina et Sanji (début à 1:50, a moins que vous ne compreniez quelque chose a l'américain))

.com/watch?v=fgkPue06MW8

(Jive Luffy et Nami)

Ce chemin symbolise quelque chose. Et je promets une surprise a celui (ou celle) qui trouve ce que ça signifie !

Oui, c'est bon j'avoue, mon préféré, c'est Sanji. Par contre, il a un gros défaut : il fume, dommage.

A traduire par « la volonté du D ». Oui, je sais, je suis extrêmement mauvaise en anglais. Quand je pense a mon prof d'anglais, qui as du me supporter deux années de suite, et que je vais surement avoir l'année prochaine !

Ne me demander pas si elle existe. En tout cas, si elle l'est, ce n'est qu'un heureux hasard.

La seule chose que j'ai retenue de mon stage de country n_n.

Logique, il est en plein plan drague !


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus vite. Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir pu faire un chapitre plsu long, mais comme j'ai eu certains commentaires me reprochant un trop grand nombre de détail (quand je commente, en général, moi c'est pour l'inverse). Donc, afin de répondre aux attentes de mes lecteurs, je me plie en 4 (pas littéralement, hein ? Sinon, j'imagine même pas la boucherie) et je retire les détails superflus. Donc forcement, ça racoucis le texte.  
>Bah, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, après tout.<p>

Toujours est-il que j'ai décider d'arranger le chapitre autrement, pour que ça fasses mieux, on va dire. Pas avoir toujours le point de vue de Robin, un peu celui des autres.

Et puis, c'est l'avant dernier ! Donc, je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué mais, dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais fait une sorte de petit jeu. Si vous voulez essayer, pourquoi pas, moi je fais ça pour qu'on s'amuse. Parce que les trucs trop droits, c'est pas mon trip, j'aime bien m'amuser (Ooh, gamine !).

Oh ! Dernière chose ! Je voudrais remercier Nicorobin44 (et vous pouvez la remercier aussi, d'ailleurs) de m'avoir donné des coups de pieds au cul pour finir ce chapitre. Bon, des coups virtuels, mais quand même !

A part ça … euh … rien. J'espère que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre^^  
>ENJOI !<p>

*One Piece*

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis l'incident entre Zoro et Luffy. Une semaine que Ace draguait Robin sans pouvoir la « pécho ». Et aussi une semaine que Nami engueulait Luffy parce qu'il ne disait toujours rien à Robin.  
>Le brun voyait tout les jours son frère se rapprocher de sa moitié. Il avait jusque là filmé la chorégraphie de tous les danseurs pour qu'ils puissent s'améliorer encore plus, en particulier Ace et Robin qui manquaient encore d'entrainement.<p>

Chaque soir, Nami venait le voir. Ils n'étaient pas amis d'enfance pour rien après tout.

Ce soir aussi elle était venue le voir. Elle entra dans sa chambre, armée d'un sac a main et le vit étendu sur son lit. Lui se releva et lui sourit, comme s'il l'attendait et referma la porte derrière elle.

N-Je t'ai manqué on dirait ?  
>L-Il faut que je te dise un truc.<br>N-Oh, tu as enfin décidé de parler à Robin  
>L-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.<br>N-Oh merci ! Je vois mes efforts enfin récompensés ! Alors, comment tu compte t'y prendre ? Et je veux tout les détails !

Luffy éclata de rire. Il avait préparé son projet depuis cinq jours complet. Il avait envie de dormir, mais il n'en fit rien et s'installa devant son portable.

L-Tu te souviens des vidéos que je faisais pendant les cours, pour que les autres puissent reperer leur erreurs ?  
>N-Oui, bien sur que je m'en souviens !<br>L-Eh bah regarde !

Il tapa plusieurs fois sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et fit apparaitre une vidéo. Lui, se leva de sa chaise et se mit a danser dans la chambre. Une chorégraphie bien trop connue par Nami, pour la laisser de marbre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. On y voyait Ace et Robin évoluer sur la piste de dance improvisée du bar. En face d'elle, Luffy reproduisait les mêmes pas qu'Ace, au même moment, à une mesure près. La rousse comprit imédiatement, et ne put s'empecher de demander gentiment à Luffy quand il se fut arrêté

N-Tu vas prendre sa place ?  
>L-Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire<br>N-Mais, si le jury le découvre, tu vas te faire disqualifié, et alors adieu a notre carrière. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire. Je suis également impliquée dans cette histoire je te signale !  
>L-C'est pour ça que je voulais absolument que tu le saches. Nami, on pourra réessayer l'année prochaine avec une chorée encore meilleure que celle-ci. Est-ce que… tu accepterais de gâcher une année pour moi ?<br>N-A une seule condition !  
>L-Laquelle ?<br>N-Que tu me promettes de réussir ! Autrement je te fais la promesse que je te ferai payer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours  
>L- Je le promet<br>N-Alors marché conclut ?

Elle lui tendit la main, mais lui préféra prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle, lui rendit son enlaçade et lui caressa maternellement le dos.

Luffy, fort de sa promesse, avait continué a s'entrainer dur pour apprendre la chorégraphie de sa belle. Nami, elle, se contentait d'encourager son ami et de faire des allusions à la jolie brune.

N-T'as vu Luffy, hier.  
>R-Oui. Et alors ?<br>N-Tu trouve pas qu'il est différent ?  
>R-Je ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi. C'est difficile pour moi de savoir si son comportement a changé.<br>N-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais quand même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il agit bizarrement. Tu sais à quoi ça me fais penser ?  
>R-Non, dis-moi.<br>N-A de l'amour. J'ai l'impression qu'il est amoureux.  
>Z-La question est : de qui ?<br>N-Tu entres sur un terrain glissant là !  
>R-Pourquoi ça<br>N-Parce qu'il n'est pas le mieux placé pour parler  
>Z-Tais-toi …<p>

Nami éclata de rire pendant que le vert rougissait violemment. Robin, étrangère à cette réaction n'esquisca même pas un sourire. Elle se reconcentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur, alors que les deux autres se lançait des regards entendus par-dessus leurs moniteurs. Zoro avait d'ailleurs vite compris se qui se passait, lui avait toute les clés en main pour percer le secret de Luffy a jour, contrairement à la brune.

Robin soupira et fit rouler ses épaules. Elle avait des courbatures partout, elle qui n'aimait pas l'effort et son corps le ressentait. Et elle avait, comble du malheur, dû laisser tomber ses talons hauts au profit de chaussures plus plates. Et elle n'aimait pas les chaussures plates, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être trop petite.

Et elle se plaint !

Nami la regarda s'étirer pour tenter de soulager ses muscles endoloris. La rousse fouilla alors dans les tiroirs de son bureau

N-Robin !

La brune se retourna juste a temps pour voir un Objet Volant et Contondant Non Identifié (O.V.C.N.I pour les intimes) lui arriver droit dessus et le rattraper au vol. Elle identifia rapidement l'objet que lui avait lancé Nami comme un tube de crème.

R-C'est pour quoi ?  
>N-Pour tes courbatures. Tu vas voir, c'est très efficace !<br>R-Tu arrive à en mettre toute seule toi ?  
>N-Non, en géneral, je demande à mon masseur attitré.<p>

Du menton la jeune femme désigna la seule et unique présence masculine de la pièce, puisqu'Usopp était absent.

R-Tu pourrais venir me masser, Fine lame ?  
>Z-J'ai pas envie.<br>N-Si tu le fais, je réduirais ta dette.

Zoro leva les yeux de son écran pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux, chocolat, de la malicieuse rousse. Il l'étudia quelques secondes avant de sauvegarder son travail et de se lever. Robin le remercia et retira son t-shirt pendant que le vert prenait de la pommade dans sa paume. Elle passa les mains dans son dos pour décrocher les bretelles de l'attache dorsale **(1)** et les croiser dans son cou avant de se tourner dans sa chaise et d'écarter les cheveux afin de découvrir son dos.  
>Les mains « expertes » de l'épeiste se poserent sur son dos et débutèrent leur travail. Sous l'effet des massages, les paupières se refermèrent sur les yeux bleus et semblaient ne pas vouloir se rouvrir<p>

Zoro observait le dos pâle de Robin. Sans aucune imperfection, il était recouverte d'une peau blanche. Comme si la belle n'avait jamais prit le soleil. Une différence avec la peau plus mate de Nami et un véritable contraste avec celle, bien bronzée, de Kuina. Et si on pouvait deceler des taches de rousseur sur la première et des grains de beauté sur la deuxième, il n'y avait absolument rien sur le dos de Robin.

Z-C'est vraiment bizarre …  
>N-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?<br>Z-Tu n'a aucune marque sur le dos. Pas de grain de beauté, rien.  
>R-Je me suis faite opérer, il y a quelques années.<br>N-Ah bon ?  
>R-Comme j'ai la peau très blanche, elle est très sensible au soleil et donc chacun de mes grains de beauté était un cancer de la peau potentiel. Alors je les ai fait enlever.<p>

Zoro laissa tomber les épaules de la brune quelques instant et observa attentivement la peau diaphane. Il y avait en effet quelques cicatrices mais elles étaient tellement discrètes qu'elles n'étaient visibles qu'en étirant légerement la peau. Il haussa les sourcils et se remit au travail. De toute façon, la crème était presqu'entièrement absorbée.

Z-Qui t'a opéré ?  
>R-C'était mon medecin traitant, mais il faisait aussi certaines opérations. C'était le docteur Chopper<br>N-J'en ai entendu parler. Il est assez connu dans son milieu

Zoro fit un dernier mouvement pour s'assurer que la crème était entièrement absorbée et fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, trop paresseux pour aller dans les toilettes du couloir pour se laver les mains. De toute façon, il se perdrait, alors …

N-Tu sais quoi, Zoro ? C'est chez lui que t'aurais dû être recousu.  
>Z-Pourquoi ? Elles ne te plaisent pas, mes cicatrices ?<br>N-Pas tellement, je te préferais sans.  
>R-Quelles cicatrices ?<p>

Fine lame soupira et remonta le bas de son pantalon. Il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner la chemise a manche courte qu'il portait pour dévoiler son torse. Toujours à moitié nue, Robin se leva et passa un doigt sur la longue balafre qui « défigurait » le buste de l'homme.

R-Honnetement, tu l'aime, toi, cette cicatrice ?  
>Z-Bof. Je m'en fiche un peu, tu sais.<br>N-Tu sais quoi, Robin ? Je pense savoir pourquoi il l'aime bien.  
>R-Dis-nous tout !<br>N-Ma théorie c'est que, de toute façon, il aura pas un poil sur cette zone là. Alors il remplace la virilité « pilosité », par la virilité « j'ai voulu défendre ma copine, vous n'auriez pas fais mieux, bande de tapette »  
>R-ça se tient. <strong>(2)<strong>

L'épéiste souffla. Si ça amusait les filles de se faire des films, qu'elles s'en fassent, ce ne sera pas lui qui les en empêchera.  
>Du moins, il ne sera pas le premier<br>Il se rhabilla et tendit le t-shirt à sa propriétaire, qui se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Il manquerait plus que quelqu'un arrive et la surprenne à moitié nue. Quoique ça ne lui aurait pas fait grand-chose : on la regarde bien en maillot de bain, alors pourquoi pas en soutien-gorge.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement vite. A l'heure habituelle, Kuina vint rejoindre Zoro. D'après Nami, Brook ne voyait aucun soucis à ce que la jeune professeur vienne squatter quelques heures dans les locaux.

K-Au fait Robin, on se connaît pas très bien toutes les deux, non ?  
>R-Non, en effet.<br>K-Bah, de toute façon, Nami t'a surement raconté pour moi. Parce que si elle ne t'en a pas parler, c'est là que ça devient anormal.  
>N-Arrete, Robin va se faire une mauvaise image de moi après.<br>K-Et elle aurait raison, hin hin ! Au fait, Robin, tu as fait quelles études toi ?  
>R-Pourquoi ?<br>K-Oh, pour savoir. Alors ?  
>R-J'ai fait un bac +6 en archéologie et en histoire du monde.<br>K-Wouah ! Tu dois t'y connaître alors !

Robin sourit et aquiesca. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de parler à une adolescente. Une adolescente dans un corps d'adulte. Ça ne l'étonnait plus vraiment maintenant, que la jeune fille aie autant peur de son propre corps. Même si elle était devenue une belle femme bien formée, elle ne s'était pas vu grandir, elle ne connaissait même pas son propre corps. C'est pour ça qu'elle le cachait avec des vetements aussi amples.  
>Kuina ramena ses jambes contre elle et s'assit en tailleur sur la chaise de bureau où elle se trouvait<p>

K-Moi qui suis déjà pas très bonne avec l'histoire du pays où je vit, si je devais apprendre celle de tout les pays du monde …  
>R-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour ça que je l'ai étudié pendant 6 ans. Dis-toi que tu as la vie devant toi, tu es jeune.<br>K-Plus que toi ?  
>R-D'une petite dizaine d'année, oui.<br>K-Ah ! Ah bah, je suis pas si vieille que ça finalement !  
>Z-Bien sur que non, tu n'es pas vieille. Tu es plus agée que moi, ça oui, mais tu l'es autant qu'avant. Je n'ai pas pris un jour sans que tu n'en ai pris un toi aussi. C'est pareil pour tout le monde. Le temps n'épargne personne.<br>K-Oui, tu as raison.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu marine reflechit quelques secondes et se tourna vers Robin pour lui poser d'autres questions.

Jusqu'à l'heure tardif du repas. Les trois employés éteignirent leur ordinateur. Et sortirent, direction le restaurant de Sanji. Nami se rapprocha discrètement de Robin.

N-Tu vas voir, ça vas être amusant aujourd'hui.  
>R-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Nami ?<br>N-Parce que c'est le jour de congé de Luffy et de Zoro. C'est pour ça que les deux toutereaux viennent avec nous.  
>R-Et alors ?<br>N-Oh, tu jugeras par toi-même !

Les mains dans son dos, la rousse addressa un grand sourire à son amie.

Pauvre, pauvre Robin ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer.

Ils rejoignirent assez rapidement le Baratie. Zoro frappa le « code » ( 3 coups courts et 2 longs) sur le mur de fer qui se releva rapidement. A l'interieur, Robin distingua les silhouettes caractériqtiques de Sanji et de Luffy. La silhouette de Sanji se leva et se rapprocha d'eux. Il ouvrit la porte et complimenta chacune des trois filles. Vint le tour de Zoro. Le blond perdit ausitôt son sourire qui se transforma en grimace, quand ils se virent

S-Oh ! T'es là, toi-aussi ?  
>Z-Ouais ! Et alors, ça te dérange, cuistot de merde<br>S-Exact, ça me dérange.  
>N-Sanji, laisse-le rentrer !<br>S-Oui, bien sur, ma deesse, je ferais tout ce qui te plaira.

Zoro entra donc dans le restaurant, non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais au cuistot, ni sans que celui-ci ne le lui rendes.

Ils s'intallèrent tous à table et Sanji distribua les portions. En fait il avait fait 2 voyage : un pour les plats de tout le monde et un autre pour ceux de Luffy. Robin haussa les sourcils, étonnée, quand elle vit arriver cette pile de viande uniquement pour le garçon mince comme un clou assit devant elle. A coté d'elle, Nami se pencha légèrement

N-Je te conseille de faire très attention à ton assiette  
>R-Pourquoi ?<br>N-Parce qu'il est possible que certaines mains viennent t'y voler

La rousse illustra ce qu'elle venait de dire en plantant violemment sa fourchette sur la table, à quelques millimètre de la palmure des doigts de Luffy. Ce dernier retira vivement sa main et continua à manger son roti.

Et les deux hommes continuaient de se fixer d'un regard mauvais. C'en était effrayant pour les autres. Ce fut pire, bien sur, quand ils commencèrent à s'engueuler.

A part ça le déjeuner se passa en gros, sans trop de dégâts. Même si Zoro avait fait semblant de vouloir manger la main de Luffy parce qu'elle se trouvait trop au centre de son assiette, le brun en ressortit indemne.  
>Quoique Kuina lui avait quand même violemment écrasé le couteau sur le poignet.<p>

Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien et les amis sortirent de table sans déplorer de blessure trop importantes.

Ils sortirent tous de table et Sanji ferma le restaurant, pour qu'il puisse aller avec les autres au répetitions dans le bar. Le groupe marcha d'un pas lent, il y avait un beau soleil ce jour-là. C'était plutôt agréable, avec cette petite brise qui rendait le Soleil moins étoufant et la chaleur moins écrasante.

Le bar par contre était bondé. Ils virent passer Ace avec deux plateau au main, histoire de faire moins d'aller-retour. Il passa rapidement devant eux, trop pressé ou trop occupé pour leur dire bonjour et servit la table dont il s'occupait et encaissa rapidement les sous.

Au comptoir, une jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés, se dépechait de servir les clients accoudés au bar. Elle était également la caissière et la barmaid puisqu'Ace ne touchait ni à la caisse, ni au bouteille et lui demandait de préparer les commandes et d'encaisser.

Deux grandes tables s'était rejointes et, apparemment, le groupe de client donnait du mal au brun puisqu'il avait même sorti son petit carnet pour prendre des notes, chose que Robin ne l'avait vu jamais faire. Elle pensait qu'il était trop fier pour se rabaisser à érire ses notes sur un bout de papier (vous avez vu ! Woah, la honte), mais non. Il avait rangé sa fierté sur le coté et notait ses commandes, prouvant ainsi que sa mémoire n'était pas suffisante pour tout retenir **(3)**.

La jaune femme derrière le comptoir les aperçu et leur fit un petit signe de main discret. Le groupe s'approcha d'elle et Kuina et Nami firent même le tour du comptoir pour lui faire la bise. La femme n'était pas si jeune que ça, vu de près. Mais elle avait un petit truc qui la rendait jolie encore. Peut-être le foulard de ses cheveux, je n'sais pas.

Elle se présenta à Robin sous le nom de Makino et se leva pour faire porter sa voix et déclarer aux clients  
>M-IL COMMENCE A SE FAIRE TARD, LE BAR VA BIENTÔT FERMER. BIEN SUR ? IL ROUVRIRA PLUS TARD<p>

R-Je ne savais pas que le bar ouvrait après

L-En fait, non. Mais comme on est vendredi, on ouvre plus tard le week-end. Le vendredi et le samedi, il n'y a pas d'interruption entre l'après-midi et la nuit, mais comme on doit s'entrainer…  
>R-Toi et ton frère, vous ne perdez pas des clients, comme ça ?<br>L-La plupart comprennent. On n'interrompt la soirée qu'un week-end dans l'année, alors ils sont indulgents. Et puis la plupart nous connaissent.

Robin acquiesça. Prévenus, beaucoup de clients s'était levé de leur table. Même le groupe de 8 était partis rapidement.

Makino aida le petit groupe à débarasser les tables, à les laver puis à les pousser. Une fois son travail fini, elle s'éclipsa rapidement, pendant qu'Ace sortait la chaine Hi-Fi, Luffy, la camera video et que les filles se changaient.

Le premier couple qui dansa fut Nami et Luffy. Comme d'habitude, leur chorégraphie était presque parfaite, ils s'étaient même entrainé pour le salut au jury, leur discours de sortie, etc …  
>Oui, ils étaient surs de gagner.<p>

Après ce fut le tour de Sanji et Kuina. Et à la fin, même Nami aplaudit les progrès du couple. C'est vrai que c'était mieux que la dernière fois. Bien mieux même. Mais, bon, on voyait quand même que les jambes de Sanji n'étaient pas faites pour la danse. Pour les gens qui partaient sans payer ou qui l'insultait, oui mais pas pour la danse, pas du tout. Kuina se débrouillait bien. Elle non plus n'était pas une danseuse émerite, mais elle se marrait bien, pour elle c'était le principal. Et puis, elle n'était pas trop mauvaise alors ça pasait. Zoro la félicita d'ailleurs.

Vint enfin le tour d'Ace et Robin. Mais la différence entre ces partenaires était énorme : Ace était nul, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont. Ses pas étaient décalés par rapport à Robin, ça gâchait toute la danse. Quoique qu'il dansait plutôt bien, son problème, c'était qu'il dansait tout seul. Robin essayait de se caler avec lui et la musique, mais n'y arrivait pas souvent, ce qui rendait la danse un peu désordonnée. Nami se prenait la tête dans les mains, ce qui confortait Luffy dans l'idée qu'il avait de prendre la place d'Ace. Au moins, avec lui, elle pourrait surement gagner le concours.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui vint voir Robin quand elle changeait de chaussure, passant de basket à sandales.

L-C'était pas mal, tu sais.  
>R-Oh, merci.<br>L-Par contre, si je peux critiquer, tu devrais lever un peu plus tes bras  
>R-J'ai mal au épaules, à cause des répetitions.<br>L-Tu veux que je te masse ?  
>R-Je veux bien, oui.<p>

Luffy se plaça alors dans le dos de Robin et lui massa doucement les épaules. La jeune femme semblait apprecier ce massage plutot rude mais assez efficace.

Un fois qu'il eut fini, il se pencha vers elle.

L-Alors ? ça va mieux ?  
>R-Oui, merci beaucoup Capitaine<p>

L-Capitaine ?  
>R-C'est bien toi qui nous dirige, non ?<p>

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disais ça. Et si lui était le capitaine, alors Nami serait une navigatrice. Le brune tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.  
>Il sembla un instant à Luffy que c'était plus qu'un simple sourire mais cette impression s'éloigna quand il la vit qui ramassai ses affaires. Elle s'adressa à tout le monde<p>

R-Bon, je vais devoir rentrer si je veux dormir suffisamment.  
>N-Ok ! A demain pour le concours<br>R-Oui, à demain  
>A-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?<br>R-Non merci, ça ira.

Elle passa la porte du bar et s'éloigna. Ace se pinça les lèvres, visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Luffy, lui, la regarda partir, sans rien dire.

Rentrée chez elle, Robin prit une douche rapide, fatiguée et lut un livre avant de s'endormir profondément. Demain, c'était le concours, il faudrait être en forme.

*One piece*

La partie qui passe dans le dos. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle.

Simple rapport avec un délire que je m'étais fait avec un ami qui a une grande cicatrice sur l'avant bras (dû à une coupure a cause d'un miroir)

Ouais, j'aime pas trop Ace (Celui que j'aime le moins, parmi les gentils bien evidemment, avec Vivi). Désolée pour les fans

Hé, hé. Le prochain chapitre, c'est le concours. Et le dernier chapitre d' pour celui-là, il n'est pas encore écrit alors ça risque de mettre du temps. Surtout si je suis surbookée (littéralement, j'ai une pile de livre qui s'accumule dangereusement sur mon bureau). Donc je vais essayé d'écrire vite, mais ne me flagellez pas si il mets également beaucoup de temps.

Sur ce, contente que vous ayez lue jusqu'à la fin, contente que vous me suiviez (ça fais toujours plaisir, ça) et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Un hiatus d'un an, plus ou moins. Ouais : pas d'inspiration, les trucs il s'enchaînaient pas comme je voulais, c'était pas super facile. Mais bon, j'ai des excuses pour justifier mon retard. **

**syndrome de la page blanche. C'est terrible, tu te dit « Ouais, j'ai écrire ça et ça, et puis ça aussi » et puis t'arrive sur la page et t'es juste en mode zombi « Je commence par quoi, merde ! » **

**Mon 'abandon' du fandom. On va dire que l'orthographe et l'écriture sont quelque chose de primordial pour moi dans une fanfic, ce qui commence à être de plus en plus rare sur ce fandom. Il y a une relecture et un passage au vérificateur orthographique de Word (ou d'Open) au minimum, pour moi. Je dis pas que tout est mal, mais ça me dégoûte un peu que la plupart soient comme ça. Entre autre pour ça que je ne vais jamais lire les fandoms de mangas 'haute production', comme OP, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, etc … C'est triste TT**

**Disons que j'ai eu une pointe d'inspiration quand je suis arrivée en Espagne, dans un patelin où, il y a deux ans, on recevait que deux chaînes de la télé quand les oiseaux se posaient pas sur l'antenne. Donc, Internet, obligée d'utiliser le portable de ma mère. Ce qui fait qu'il a fallut attendre mon retour chez moi pour le postage. **

**Voilà. Maintenant, STLC, c'est fini. Bon dernier chapitre.  
>P.S : Je voudrais dire à des gens comme certains reviewers anonymes, que ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter, ou de me pousser violemment pour que j'écrive plus vite, de toute façon ça ne marchera pas. Et je pourrais même le poster en retard pour vous punir ! Bien contente que je l'ai finis déjà, j'aurais pu ne pas le faire.<strong>

OnexPiece

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident entre Zoro et Luffy. Une semaine que Ace draguait Robin sans pouvoir la « pécho ». Et aussi une semaine que Nami engueulait Luffy parce qu'il ne disait toujours rien à Robin.  
>Le brun voyait tous les jours son frère se rapprocher de sa moitié. Il avait jusque là filmé la chorégraphie de tous les danseurs pour qu'ils puissent s'améliorer encore plus, en particulier Ace et Robin qui manquaient encore d'entrainement.<p>

Chaque soir, Nami venait le voir. Ils n'étaient pas amis d'enfance pour rien après tout.

Ce soir aussi elle était venue le voir. Elle entra dans sa chambre, armée d'un sac à main et le vit étendu sur son lit. Lui se releva et lui sourit, comme s'il l'attendait et referma la porte derrière elle.

N-Je t'ai manqué on dirait ?  
>L-Il faut que je te dise un truc.<br>N-Oh, tu as enfin décidé de parler à Robin  
>L-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.<br>N-Oh merci ! Je vois mes efforts enfin récompensés ! Alors, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Et je veux tous les détails !

Luffy éclata de rire. Il avait préparé son projet depuis cinq jours complet. Il avait envie de dormir, mais il n'en fit rien et s'installa devant son portable.

L-Tu te souviens des vidéos que je faisais pendant les cours, pour que les autres puissent repérer leurs erreurs ?  
>N-Oui, bien sur que je m'en souviens !<br>L-Eh bah regarde !

Il tapa plusieurs fois sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et fit apparaitre une vidéo. Lui, se leva de sa chaise et se mit a danser dans la chambre. Une chorégraphie bien trop connue par Nami, pour la laisser de marbre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. On y voyait Ace et Robin évoluer sur la piste de dance improvisée du bar. En face d'elle, Luffy reproduisait les mêmes pas qu'Ace, au même moment, à une mesure près. La rousse comprit immédiatement, et ne put s'empêcher de demander gentiment à Luffy quand il se fut arrêté

N-Tu vas prendre sa place ?  
>L-Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire<br>N-Mais, si le jury le découvre, tu vas te faire disqualifié, et alors adieu a notre carrière. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire. Je suis également impliquée dans cette histoire je te signale !  
>L-C'est pour ça que je voulais absolument que tu le saches. Nami, on pourra réessayer l'année prochaine avec une chorée encore meilleure que celle-ci. Est-ce que… tu accepterais de gâcher une année pour moi ?<br>N-A une seule condition !  
>L-Laquelle ?<br>N-Que tu me promettes de ne jamais abandonner !  
>L- Je le promet<br>N-Alors marché conclut ?

Elle lui tendit la main, mais lui préféra prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle, lui rendit son enlaça et lui caressa maternellement le dos.

Luffy, fort de sa promesse, avait continué a s'entrainer dur pour apprendre la chorégraphie de sa belle. Nami, elle, se contentait d'encourager son ami et de faire des allusions à la jolie brune.

N-T'as vu Luffy, hier.  
>R-Oui. Et alors ?<br>N-Tu trouves pas qu'il est différent ?  
>R-Je ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi. C'est difficile pour moi de savoir si son comportement a changé.<br>N-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais quand même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il agit bizarrement. Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ?  
>R-Non, dis-moi.<br>N-A de l'amour. J'ai l'impression qu'il est amoureux.  
>Z-La question est : de qui ?<br>N-Tu entres sur un terrain dangereux là !  
>R-Ne pensez même pas que je vous ferais l'honneur de vous demander de quoi vous parlez<p>

Sur ce Robin se reconcentra sur son écran. Le travail s'était accumulé pendant les derniers mois, et maintenant, il s'agissait de tout finir au plus vite avant le festival. L'air chaud était devenu très lourd et les efforts demandaient plus de concentration que d'habitude.  
>Nami soupira et ouvrit sa boîte mail, mais elle, elle n'était absolument pas préoccupée par son travail. Peut-être que Robin ne se doutait de rien, à pars des avances d'Ace, mais le souci était Luffy. Sur qu'elle aimerait bien se trouver à coté du brun quand il aura dans les bras le magnifique trophée du One Piece, mais bon, se serait encore mieux que Robin venait les rejoindre sur le podium, avec Luffy du genre « J'ai fais ça pour toi, Ô amour de ma vie » ou un truc bien niais dans le même genre. La rousse lança un regard vers son amie et collègue, qui but rapidement une gorgée de café noir, loin de se douter se qui allait arriver.<p>

Zoro, lui, concentrait son regard sur Nami. Il avait une idée assez précise sur l'explication du coup que Luffy lui avait donné, mais l'attitude de la rousse lui avait semblé, sinon un peu, très suspecte. Cette sorcière savait, elle savait un truc et surtout : elle avait un plan. Et sur qu'elle serait prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il lâcha un immense soupir, qu'Ussop remarqua immédiatement sans cependant faire de remarques, et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre sur le mur. Bon, il était temps pour lui de partir s'il ne voulait pas faire attendre Kuina trop longtemps. Il salua rapidement les autres et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, trop pressé pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille était en train de discuter avec Nojiko à l'accueil, pour l'attendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'emmena avec lui.

K-ça va ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué, non ?  
>Z-Il fait très chaud dans le bureau, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>K-ah, OK. Mmmh, dis, ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'on passe par un autre chemin, vu qu'on ne travaille pas aujourd'hui …  
>Z-Si tu veux …<p>

D'un coup, Kuina eut l'air de se sentir mieux et s'agrippa au bras de Zoro, lequel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une silhouette se profila au loin et Kuina se frappa la tête de la paume de la main « Oh, non, pas elle ». En fait, il s'agissait de Tashigi, une jeune femme qui fréquentait le dojo où enseignait le jeune couple. Le problème, c'est que pendant le coma de Kuina, la jeune femme, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la jeune fiancée, était tombée amoureuse de Zoro. Et si l'homme ne s'en rendait pas compte, Kuina, elle, veillait jalousement sur l'homme de sa vie et n'aimait pas vraiment que Tashigi soit trop proche de l'épeiste.

La jeune femme s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux et, à la grande surprise de Zoro, ne s'approcha pas d'eux. Non, elle se contenta de leur sourire et de les saluer, avant de continuer son chemin. Mais peut-être que le visage de « _Je te promets que si tu t'approche, je te fais la peau !_ » que lui avait fait Kuina y avait été pour quelque chose.

Le couple arriva près du Baratie, qui n'était pas vraiment plein à cette heure de la journée. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour manger, même si la plupart des cuisiniers déjeunaient à ce moment. Kuina s'arrêta, entra dans le restaurant et, sous les yeux attentifs de l'épeiste, discuta rapidement avec Sanji. Lire sur les lèvres n'était pas le fort de Zoro, mais il réussit néanmoins à comprendre des mots comme « Ace », « Luffy » « Concours », « plan », …  
>Mince, apparemment, la Sorcière n'était pas la seule à être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Luffy.<br>Kuina ressortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée et sourit gentiment à Zoro, avant de le prendre par le bras pour le trainer autre part.

De son coté, Sanji se mit à sourire. Ça lui faisait mal de laisser Robin à un autre que lui mais, il fallait bien avouer que les intentions du capitaine de leur équipe étaient trop honnêtes pour être rejetées comme ça.

Robin se leva et se mit à la fenêtre. Dehors, la fête battait son plein. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller d'une robe en cuir marron et de longues cuissardes de la même couleur et sortit de son appartement. La salle, ou tout du moins le grand hangar, qui accueillait le festival était proche, donc elle s'y rendit à pied, en espérant de pas être en retard. Elle avait révisé hier sa chorégraphie jusqu'à tard et était maintenant à moitié réveillée. Arrivée à l'entrée, elle tourna la tête dans toute les directions pour voir si elle ne voyait au moins un personne du groupe.

Finalement, se fut Ace qui la trouva. Il lui prit alors la main, et la guida parmi la foule de gens toujours plus dense jusqu'au reste du groupe. Aussitôt, Nami se plongea quasiment dans ses bras.

N-Mais tu étais où ?  
>R-Je suis désolée d'être en retard.<br>K-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a pas encore commencé. D'ailleurs, on ne commence pas tout de suite, le groupe expert passe d'abord.

Z-Oui. A ce propos, il serait peut-être intelligent que Nami et Luffy prennent déjà leur place en coulisse. Et que toi, Robin, tu ailles t'habiller.  
>K-Oui, tu as raison. Tu me suis, Robin ?<p>

Sans cependant répondre à la question de la jeune fille, Robin la suivit, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage, pour rejoindre les vestiaires des filles. Son costume l'attendait déjà là-bas vu que Luffy s'était généreusement proposé pour le lui apporter en avance. C'était un costume simple par rapport aux robes de danse somptueuses que portaient certaines candidates, uniquement composé d'une paire de longs leggings noirs, d'un débardeur, d'une petite veste grise et de grosses baskets. Elle attacha ses cheveux noirs en queue de cheval et ressortit, suivit de près par Kuina, magnifique dans son costume noir à paillettes.

Quand elle rejoignit, elle remarqua que le concours avait déjà commencé. Des couples commençaient déjà à évoluer sur la grande scène. Le groupe alla s'installer autour d'une des tables à coté du bar. Robin but la bière que Sanji lui avait ramenée et jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire. Ace passait régulièrement la main sur son col pour essayer de se rafraîchir un peu. La chaleur était étouffante et c'est vrai qu'il devait sûrement regretter ses anciens habits où il était à moitié nu. Ah bah c'est sur que c'est aéré, comme t-shirt, d'être torse nu !

Quand ce fut le tour de Nami et de Luffy, Robin s'accouda à la table, pour tout suivre du mieux qu'elle put. Bon, de son avis, c'était la meilleure prestation. Les gestes étaient gracieux, les pas mesurés, les mouvements net et précis. Robin n'était une amatrice éclairée, mais, pour elle et tout à fait objectivement, c'était eux qui méritaient le trophée. Quand la musique s'arrêta, en bon professionnels, le couple se prit la main, s'inclina devant le jury, et s'en allèrent. Aussitôt, tout le groupe se leva et alla les voir. Ils étaient confiants, même si Nami s'était plainte d'avoir glissé sur une plaque métallique. Luffy prit la rousse par les épaules et la conduisit devant l'écran où le jury affichait les résultats. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient obtenus la meilleure des notes, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui la fit tourner en l'air. C'était mignon, on aurait dit un petit couple, ça fit sourire Robin.

Un haut parleur annonça le début des préparations pour les compétitions amateurs. Aussitôt Sanji, Kuina, Ace et Robin se levèrent et, après un bref salut aux trois autres, se glissèrent dans les coulisses. Ce n'était qu'une compétition amateur mais il était évident que certaines personnes avaient un trac pas possible. Kuina était la seule du groupe à être un peu nerveuse. C'est vrai qu'elle était habituée à donner des cours de kendo à une bonne douzaine de personnes en même temps, mais la danse … elle avait un peu peur de se ridiculiser. Robin vint la voir en lui disant que tout ce passerait bien, ce qui la calma quasi instantanément.

Une femme équipée de micros et de boîtiers dans son dos apparut soudain dans la petite sale et expliqua comment ça allait se passer, en venant distribuer un numéro à chaque couple. Robin regarda le sien. C'était le numéro 26. Tiens, comme sa date de naissance ! La femme donna encore quelques instructions, puis s'en alla pour tous préparer. Quelques minutes après, le numéro 1 fut appelé. Ça y est, ça commençait. Ace secoua légèrement le bras de Robin pour attirer son attention.

R-Oui ?  
>A-Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup trop chaud ici. Vu qu'on passe dans un petit moment, je vais sortir un peu.<br>R-Ok. Mais tâche quand même de revenir avant qu'ils nous appellent.

Ace lui fit signe comme quoi il avait compris et s'éloigna dans la foule.  
>Robin resta donc là, à patienter, en discutant avec ses deux amis. Elle vit passer les candidats les uns après les autres, sans qu'Ace ne reviennent. En fait, même Sanji et Kuina était passés. Alors elle attendait. Une silhouette noire arriva droit vers elle quand le jury appela le numéro 25. Elle croisa les bras, un peu en colère, et l'attendit de pieds fermes.<p>

R-Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas revenu avant ? Un peu plus, et je passais sans toi … Attends … Luffy ?  
>L-Ouais. Désolé, Ace s'est senti un peu mal, donc je le remplace.<br>R-On ne risque pas de te disqualifier.  
>L-C'est pour ça que j'ai un chapeau. Si on ne me voit pas, tout va bien, non ?<br>R-Oui, mais … tu connais la choré ?  
>L-Tu sais, je vous ai vu la danser tellement de fois … A force, tu la retiens !<p>

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Robin restait un peu sceptique, mais bon, ils n'avaient plus tellement le choix. Le couple précèdent finit avec un salve d'applaudissement et on appela le numéro 26. Robin inspira à fond et s'avança vers la scène, suivit par Luffy qui arrangeait son chapeau. Les deux saluèrent le jury et se mirent en position.

La musique s'alluma et les deux commencèrent leur pas. Tout était fluide, Robin sentait que Luffy était d'un tout autre niveau qu'Ace. C'était vraiment … différent. E fait, elle avait l'impression que danser avec Luffy ne lui permettrais pas de faire d'erreur : Il suivait exactement le bon tempo et c'était impossible de se tromper. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le banc, Luffy fit rapidement tourner son chapeau, comme Ace le faisait. Mais lui n'avait pas l'habitude, et il lui échappa des mains. Le couple finit la danse comme prévu, mais ils entendaient déjà les chuchotements qui se propageaient dans l'assemblée.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux bleu électrique, une grosse étoile tatouée sur ses gros bras apparut sur la scène.

R-Francky … ?  
>F-Ah Robin, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Dis-moi, toi, comment t'appelles tu ?<br>L-Je … Monkey. …  
>F-Donc tu as déjà participé aujourd'hui ?<br>L- … Oui …  
>F-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te disqualifier, c'est la règle.<br>R-Attends un peu, ce n'était pas sa faute. Mon partenaire, qui est son frère aîné, s'est trouvé mal. Il a juste dansé avec moi pour ne pas que je sois toute seule.  
>F-Ah bon ? C'est vrai ?<br>L- … Non. Robin, je suis désolé, je t'ai menti. Ace n'était pas malade, je l'ai assommé. Et j'ai pas appris votre choré juste en la regardant, j'ai récupéré les vidéos des repets. Je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir menti, mais si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je t'aime.

Trois mots, sept lettres, qui font l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle. Tout le monde se tait, tout le monde attend la réaction de Robin. Zoro remarque Nami et Kuina qui se rongent les ongles, et en déduit qu'elles, elles le savaient. Francky prend un air légèrement outré, alors que l'intéressée reste stupéfaite. Ce garçon, qu'elle ne connaît que depuis un mois, vient lui déclarer son amour comme ça, au détour d'une phrase. On aurait dit un film hollywoodien des années 80. Elle essaya de démêler les propos du jeune brun.

R- Donc, en fait … tu as fait tout ça pour sortir avec moi, je me trompe ?  
>L-Non. Disons que je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre rencontre dans le TER qui t'ammenait ici. Alors, c'est oui ?<br>R- Mmmmh … oui, c'est oui.

Toute la salle applaudit à ce moment. Le visage de Luffy s'illumina alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie. Derrière eux, Francky pleurait du coté kawaii de cette histoire, même s'il le niait – qu'il pleurait.  
>Nami et Kuina pleurait aussi, mais plutôt des larmes de joie. Elle avaient toutes les deux commencées une sorte de danse de la victoire en sautant sur le sol. Sanji l'encourageait d'un poing levé et Zoro se contenta de sourire. Si tout allait bien, tant mieux.<p>

Et l'histoire se finit bien. Finalement, Luffy ne fut pas disqualifié. Il gagna le trophée qu'il avait convoité toute sa vie, le One Piece. Et il gagna aussi le cœur de Robin chez qui il finit par emménager.

THE END

**Et pour vous remerciez d'avoir tout suivis jusqu'à la fin (et d'avoir attendu, j'admire votre patience), un petit chopper-bonus !**

Chopper, médecin de garde, était la seule véritable aide médicale qu'on pouvait trouver dans la salle municipale. Installé dans un coin, il s'occupait de tous ses patients en même temps, jonglant entre les phases de soins et les phases de repos selon chaque patient. La plupart avaient un problème de déshydratation, ou d'inanition, mais aucun n'avait vraiment eu besoin de trop de soin. Sauf, la personne dont il s'occupait. Ace. Un ami à lui. Le brun serrait les dents à chaque fois que l'aiguille de lui rentrait dans la peau. Bon, il n'aurait que trois points de sutures, sur la nuque, à la base des cheveux, c'était pas grand-chose. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, après qu'on l'ai sortis de son inconscience, c'était la magnifique bosse qu'il arborait sur le front et il laquelle Chopper l'avait obligé à mettre un pochon de glace pour le faire dégonfler. Il sentit le docteur finir son dernier nœud et admirer le travail. En général, Chopper faisait toujours du bon travail. Mais dès qu'on le lui disait, il se mettait à se tortiller en rougissant, et disait qu'on exagérait, que la flatterie ne marchait pas sur lui, etc … Mais c'était quand même un bon médecin. Alors qu'il s'en allait, Ace lui attrapa le bras.

A-Dit, tu savais toi ? Pour Robin.  
>C-Oui, c'est Nami qui me l'avait dit.<p>

Ace soupira. Tout le monde était au courant, sauf lui. Un peu normal, vu qu'il n'était rien censé savoir, mais quand même. Ça l'énervait.  
>Soudain, une jeune fille arriva en habit d'infirmière. Ses longs cheveux bleus se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Chopper la regarda gentiment.<p>

C-Ah, mademoiselle Vivi ! Tout se passe bien là où vous êtes ?  
>V-Oui, tout se passe très bien, docteur. J'ai terminé avec tous les patients.<br>C-Très bien. Dans ce cas vous pouvez partir, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.  
>V-Très bien, docteur. J'y vais dans ce cas.<br>A-Attendez ! Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous offrir à boire ?  
>V-Avec plaisir, monsieur.<p> 


End file.
